1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tether intended primarily but not exclusively, for underwater moorings where rotational stability is important.
2. Description of Related Art
Known mooring schemes affording some degree of rotational stability include crossed mooring cables used on very large off shore structures, and a paddle deployed beneath the moored body which reduces motion in all planes. Neither of these systems can be stowed very compactly, or is suitable for mooring objects with a small baseline. Cables mooring small bodies tend to `wind-up`, which reduces the torque available and hence reduces torsional stability.